


Kiss me on the mouth and set me free (but please don't bite)

by oceantears



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Boys Kissing, Fluff, Flustered Aziraphale (Good Omens), Humor, Kissing, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Snakes, Teasing, Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceantears/pseuds/oceantears
Summary: Aziraphale really, really wants to kiss Crowley. But he's a bit worried about the demon's teeth, with him being part snake and all that.





	Kiss me on the mouth and set me free (but please don't bite)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Troye Sivan's "Bite".  
> English is not my first language, please tell me where I made mistakes!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short, fluffy (if silly) story. :)

After the Apocalypse-that-wasn't had successfully been dealt with, Crowley and Aziraphale had taken some time for themselves. They had spent countless evenings in the park or at the Ritz as they always did, but they also visited each other's flats more often than usually.  
And it also seemed to happen more frequently that one of them stayed at the other's place for the night.  
Whenever that happened, they went to sleep in the same bed, with Crowley usually curled tightly around Aziraphale, relishing the angel's heat.

They had allowed themselves to touch one another more frequently now, without the fear of being watched fom Down Below or Up Above. Aziraphale especially had lost a bit of his paranoia and now indulged in touching the demon more and more, often taking his hand while they were eating or sitting extra close to him when they were at home, enjoying some wine together.

 

And there lay the problem, really.

Because Aziraphale wanted to touch _more_ , wanted to draw Crowley close and keep him in his arms for as long as the other would allow it. And he wanted to kiss the demon, oh how he wanted to.

Sometimes, he thought he'd go mad with the desire to kiss his friend burning through his veins. Crowley must have noticed something by now, how could he not, with Aziraphale staring at his lips nearly every evening they spent together.

 

So why didn't Aziraphale just do it? He knew that Crowley liked the idea of kissing him, too, in fact, he'd explicitly told the angel so, which had caused Aziraphale, who had already been quite drunk then, to promptly drink even more as a way of dealing with the mess of feelings that knowledge had brought him, resulting in him losing all coherence.  
After that evening had passed and Aziraphale _had still not been kissed_ , he started thinking about the whole thing in more realistic terms.

 

And that was where his problem came in - Crowley's teeth.  
Aziraphale had seen them, obviously, had even commented on them once, even though he couldn't remember what he'd exactly said. But those were Crowley's _human teeth_.  
And Aziraphale knew that his friend tended to adopt certain snake-like characteristics whenever he was either very happy, concentrated or frustrated. The hissing, for example.  
But another thing - and that was the one that actually worried Aziraphale - were the teeth. Crowley tended to form fangs whenever he was too emotional and well - Aziraphale did not really enjoy the tought of kissing someone that could potentially slit his mouth open with one wrong movement.

 

So what else was he to do than talk to Crowley about the issue at hand? It was a reasonable course of action, the angel told himself, even if it probably would have been better had he been slightly less drunk before asking.

 

As it was, he was not completely sober and therefore, stumbling over his words. As one tended to do when one asked his demonic lover about his snake-fangs and what problem they might cause during kissing. 

 

Currently, Aziraphale did rather regret asking, though.  
He was sitting on the floor in his bookstore with Crowley sprawled over the sofa opposite of him. Crowley, who was looking at him with unmistakable amusement in his eyes.

 

"Sssso what exactly are you assssking me, angel?" he said, a grin tugging at his mouth. 

Aziraphale let out a mildly annoyed sigh. He'd spluttered his way through the question, barely looking Crowley in the eyes in his embarrassment. And now that bastard wanted him to ask again!

Aziraphale sighed and averted his eyes from Crowley's. 

"I was asking, dear, if your teeth would be a prob- a problem, if I were to kiss you."

Crowley raised an eyebrow.

"With, you know," said Aziraphale, gesticulating wildly, "with them being pointy and sharp and such. I just want to know if they'd be a problem during, during kissing."

Aziraphale was quite certain that he could not possibly become redder in the face than he already was as he stopped speaking, but was quickly proven wrong as Crowley _grinned_ at him.  
Oh, that _bastard._

 

"So what you're asking," the demon said, voice laced with amusement, "is if I'll _bite_ you?"

 

The angel spluttered.  
"Well yes! You just might! How would I know? I've never kissed a demon, much less one that could transform into a snake!"

 

Crowley let out a low chuckle.

"Don't worry, angel. I do have more control over my fangs than over the hissssing. I won't bite you, no matter how great the kiss might be."

 

Then he lowered his voice slightly and looked Aziraphale straight in the eyes.

"Unlessss you want me to, of course."

 

Aziraphale blushed, shocked.  
And Crowley merely winked knowingly, making his way over to the angel, ready to test that theory.

 

Ah, that _bastard._


End file.
